Rough Morning
by Kiki Morte
Summary: Frank has a very rough morning.  My morning told by the MCR boys. Rated M because of one bit of language.


Author's Note: This was my morning today and because it seemed really funny when I thought back on it I decided to write it into a fic with the MCR boys. Frank is me and Gerard is my boyfriend. I do not own anything except the stuff that happens to Frank because it all happened to me.

Frank slowly opened his eyes and glared at the small phone next to his head. The annoying alarm feature was currently blasting "Ballad of Mona Lisa" in his ear. He couldn't believe he fell asleep with it next to his head on the pillow again. He reached up slightly and hit the snooze button on the side of the phone hoping for ten more minutes of sleep. Before he could even close his eyes again, the song restarted with the snooze option missing. Sighing loudly, he hit the off button and knocked the phone off the bed. It was already becoming one of those mornings. Pulling himself from the warm comfort of his bed that he shared with his boyfriend Gerard, he stumbled down the stairs towards the bathroom. The light was on but no one was in there. He spotted Gerard over in the computer room. Ducking his head around the corner of the door he asked sleepily, "Bathroom?"

Gerard glanced over his shoulder, "Free."

Frank nodded and headed in to take a shower. He had an hour to get ready to get to the studio. Lisa, one of their head sound techs, had been out on maternity leave for three months and he had been filling in. They all figured it was easier then everyone doing extra work or hiring a temp. Frank was sleeping with the lead singer of course he would know how he wanted everything to sound.

Frank turned the dial to steaming hot and pulled the tab out to start the shower. He stepped in and felt the hot water ease his muscles and slowly wake him up. Without warning, the water went from boiling, to luke warm, to pure ice. A girlie shriek escaped Frank's mouth as the cold water pelted his soapy body. Gerard's voice could be heard through the door, "I just got out of the shower a few minutes ago, the hot water might not have refilled yet."

Frank shuddered and quickly rinsed the suds from his hair. Stepping out, he noticed his green towel was missing. Grabbing the small blue hand towel, he quickly dried himself off. He grabbed his robe off the hook and ran back up to the bedroom. He sighed when he noticed the clock. To make it on time he would have to skip breakfast. He yelled down to Gerard, "Pour my coffee for me into my to go mug Love. I'm running late."

Frank could hear a mumbled, "Ok", before resuming finding his cloths. He pulled out a pair of green boxers and his black skinny jeans, tossing both on the bed. Running to his closet he found a respectable white tee and a blue button down. Running his comb through his hair, he grabbed his boxers and the two shirts. He threw them on and slipped his feet into a pair of black loafers that he had for when he was running late and didn't want to waste time tying laces. He ran down the stairs and grabbed his jacket from the closet. Heading into the kitchen, he saw the coffee pot just starting to brew. He yelled out to Gerard, "Coffee?"

Gerard yelled back, "Yeah, sorry. I forgot to set the auto brew last night."

Frank sighed, "I'll just get some at the studio."

Frank ran past the living room where Gerard was watching the news. He yelled good bye just as Gerard turned to see him. Gerard muttered to himself, "Was he not wearing pants?"

Frank jumped in his car and started driving towards the studio, hoping to not hit traffic. His car phone started ringing. Pressing the nifty button above his head, he spoke clearly, "This is Frank."

Gerard's voice echoed from the speakers, "I think you forgot something this morning."

Frank sighed, "Yes, I know. I didn't kiss you goodbye. I'm sorry but I'm running really late."

Gerard interrupted him, "No I mean something else. Like pants."

Frank was now at a red light and glanced down to see that Gerard was right, he had in fact forgotten his pants. Frank screamed, "Fuck me."

Gerard giggled, "I'll meet you at the studio with your pants and coffee."

Frank smiled, "This is why I love you."

Frank pulled into a spot at the studio. He didn't dare move from the car, even though it looked like everyone was in the building already. He spotted Gerard's white car pull up and quickly leapt out of his car to run to Gerard. Grabbing the black skinny jeans and yanking them up, he hugged Gerard around his neck, "You are a life saver today."

Gerard just smiled and handed over the coffee, "I know."

Author's Note: yes it's short and yes I really did leave the house with no pants on. I was wearing a long sweater and my boyfriend thought it was a sweater dress until he went to our room and saw my dress pants lying on the bed.


End file.
